


Mama's Got You

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [10]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: For a good ol’ cute Rowaelin one shot perhaps?   “[mama/papa]’s got you.” ❤️
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Mama's Got You

Rowan could tell that Aelin knew he was there, watching from the doorway. But she was too absorbed by the infant in her arms to even take a moment to acknowledge him.

Their daughter was barely a week old. So small and beautiful, she fit perfectly against her mother’s chest. Princess Elspeth Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius was her offical title, but to them she was Elsie. Aelin had found the name in a book she had read when she was younger and held onto it for all these years. She had told him that night all those months ago as they lay in bed, his fingers drawing idle patterns on Aelin’s swollen stomach, and Rowan had loved it. Neither of them had contemplated another name since.

Now Elsie was here, it almost seemed like a dream at times, and Rowan was so full of love and wonder he didn’t know what to do.

He looked at Aelin, her hair was in a messy braid, she wore loose fitting sleeping clothes even though it was early afternoon, her face was tired, her body was tired. And Rowan had never loved her more. Watching Aelin be a mother was like witnessing the creation of a star. It was beautiful and entrancing, he could watch her for hours and never have his fill. The focus of her world had shifted, and Aelin acted as if she would not have it any other way.

Elsie cried out, immediately Rowan stood a little straighter, ready to assist with whatever his daughter needed. But Aelin only bounced in her steps, shushing Elsie quietly.

“Mama’s got you,” Aelin whispered, her lips grazing the top of Elsie’s head before she pressed a kiss to it. “Mama’s got you.”

Those words were a promise, not only for today but forever.

Elsie quieted, her little hands opening and closing reflexively, not knowing exactly what she was doing. Aelin walked over a couch and gently sat down before reclining on it, her hand running soothingly over Elsie’s back, no doubt in the effort of also getting her to sleep.

“Come join us,” Aelin said, her smile bright as ever even though exhaustion weighed heavy on her. Rowan complied, and sat beside them, careful not to jostle them.

“What were you thinking about, standing over there all by yourself?” Aelin whispered looking down at the baby blinking so slowly on her chest.

Rowan looked at Elsie and she tried so hard to stay awake, but her mother’s heartbeat and soothing hand were slowly lulling her to sleep. Rowan smiled softly and then looked up into Aelin’s eyes, and said. “I once told you that I love you, that there was no limit to what I could give you. I had thought, after everything, my love for you had reached its limit. I thought I could not possibly love you anymore than I already did. But,” Rowan’s voice caught in his throat as he felt himself be overcome with love for the woman in front of him. His wife, his mate, his equal. “But then I watched you bring our daughter into this world and now I love you so much I cannot even fathom it.”

As he spoke tears had filled Aelin’s eyes and spilled over and now ran down her cheeks. Rowan wiped them away, one by one, then kissed Aelin softly.

“I love you so much, Aelin. Thank you for blessing me with this life,” Rowan said against her lips. When he pulled back Rowan saw Elsie was asleep and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Aelin was still crying, but she smiled through her tears and said, “To whatever end, Buzzard.”


End file.
